Un Simple Juego
by Shirou Goenji
Summary: Mu encuentra un juego dónde aparecen los Caballeros Dorados y se lleva una sorpresa. Ahora el Caballero de Aries va a pasar por las 12 Casas, mostrandole esto a sus compañeros. T debido a cierto lenguaje en los próximos capítulos. No relacionado a Batalla Dorada ni a Caballeros de Repuesto.
1. Capítulo 1: Aries y Tauro

**Un Simple Juego**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada del universo Saint Seiya. Todo le pertenece a Masami Kurumada y...a la Toei.**

 **Nota de Autor: Esto está inspirado en el juego de SS/CdZ que me encontré en el Play Store(Si quieren buscarlo, yo lo encontré cómo Saint 2.) No quiero hacerle publicidad al juego, pero quiero darles la oportunidad de verlo con sus propios ojos. El próximo capítulo de Caballeros de Repuesto viene pronto, ya lo estoy escribiendo. Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con Batalla Dorada ni Caballeros de Repuesto. Es una historia separada. Eso es todo por ahora.**

 **Start the fic!**

 _Casa de Aries..._

Mu tenía un teléfono nuevo. Por ordenes de los de arriba, tenían que actualizarse al Siglo 21. Luego, una vez que hubo sorprendido a Kiki usando su celular para jugar, encontró un juego dónde salía él. O al menos una versión de él. Lo descargó, a pesar de que el juego solo estaba en chino. Después de todo, en Jamir había personas cercanas que hablaban chino. Gracias a ellos era que el Caballero de Aries sabía hablar el idioma. Empezó el juego y vió que podía seleccionar entre los 12 caballeros. Eligió Aries, obviamente y se encontró con que era una versión más caricaturesca de él. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver el signo femenino, el circulo con la flecha hacia abajo. Mu pulsó y vió...una versión femenina de si mismo. No había grandes cambios. Le pusieron una coleta en el cabello y la Cloth de Aries...solo...cubría su pecho, su...entrepierna y los pies. Los cuernos de la armadura seguían igual.

"Maestro Mu, ¿me presta su celular?" Kiki dijo, entrando sin avisar y tomando el celular con telekinesis.

"¡Espera Kiki, no!" Mu gritó. Pero era muy tarde. Kiki había visto a Mu la Amazona. Mu logró recuperar su celular con telekinesis mientras Kiki se retorcía de risa en el suelo.

Mu pensó en desinstalar el juego, pero le entró la curiosidad en ver a sus compañeros vueltos mujer.

Mu presionó Tauro. Más de lo mismo con la Cloth de Tauro, pero la amazona Aldebarán si era diferente al Aldebarán real. Cabello largo y ojos dorados. Bastante diferente a su amigo brasileño.

Mu siguió con Géminis. Miró a Saga la Amazona por un segundo y le dió un ataque de risa igual al de Kiki que aún no paraba de reírse. Además de comprobar que las armaduras eran fanservice con las amazonas doradas, era hilarante ver a Saga así. Si Kanon se enteraba, Saga se encerraría en su habitación por siempre. Eso, o Kanon se sentiría ofendido ya que cómo gemelos, Saga también se podría burlar de Kanon.

Cáncer...no, definitivamente no. Deathmask la Amazona por alguna razón le daba escalofríos a Mu. Era el rostro, definitivamente. Algo tenía, pero Mu no podía identificar que era. Siguiente.

Leo...

"¡AH! ¡Horrible, horrible! ¡Sé que Aioria tiene un cuello de jirafa, pero con esa cabeza se pasan!" Mu gritó, pulsando Virgo.

Shaka la Amazona le dió otro ataque de risa al Caballero de Aries. Shaka de por si ya parecía Barbie, pero esto ya estaba a otro nivel.

Libra. Mu no tenía idea de que pensar sobre Dohko la Amazona. Además de que ni en un millón de años le mostraría esto a Dohko, porque sería capaz de desatar un millón de dragones sobre la compañía que hizo el juego. Siguiente.

Escorpio. Fanservice nivel 100 con la Cloth de Escorpio, pero tenía que admitir que Milo la Amazona estaba muy buena. Mu se preguntó cómo sería el mundo si Milo fuera una amazona. A Mu le dió un escalofrío con solo pensar eso. El mundo no podría soportar a alguien del temperamento de Milo ya de por si. En 'esos días del mes' sería una catástrofe.

Sagitario. Eh. Mu no pensaba mucho de Aioros la Amazona. Siguiente.

Mu presionó Capricornio, vió a Shura la Amazona por dos segundos y presionó Acuario. Ya tenía la cara que vería en sus pesadillas. Shura la Amazona.

Camus...le dió a Mu su tercer ataque de risa del día. Milo tenía que ver eso. Ya se lo mostraría después.

Afrodita...bueno, no había cambios, pero eso no era sorpresa para Mu.

Mu dejó a Kiki en el sillón para que descansara un poco. Mu no creía que un ataque de risa tan largo fuera saludable. Por suerte, Kiki había detenido su risa incesante. Una vez que estuvo seguro que Kiki se había detenido, se fue a la Casa de Tauro. Después de todo, Aldebarán era su mejor amigo, tenían que ver esto.

"¡Ah, Mu, que bueno verte, amigo!" Aldebarán dijo, recibiendo a Mu en la Casa de Tauro.

"Buenos días, Aldebarán." dijo Mu, con el celular en su mano.

"¿Que traes ahí, Mu?" Aldebarán le preguntó.

"Es mi celular. Aldebarán, tienes que ver esto. Alguien hizo un juego con nosotros doce." Mu dijo, desbloqueando su teléfono.

Mu partió mostrandole a los 12 Caballeros Dorados normales.

"Todo normal." Aldebarán dijo.

"Si, ¿pero ves el simbolo femenino de acá?" Mu le preguntó.

"Si, ¿que con eso?" Aldebarán respondió.

Mu pulsó el botón, revelando a Mu la Amazona. Una vez que Aldebarán detuvo su risa, pudo seguir.

"Pues no estás nada mal, compadre. ¿O debería decir, comadre?" Aldebarán dijo, burlandose de Mu.

"Pues yo pienso lo mismo de...¡esto!" dijo Mu, mostrandole a la versión femenina de Aldebarán.

"Ay, pero que guapa estoy." dijo Aldebarán, intentando hacer una imitación de modelo.

"Ahora. Contempla..." Mu dijo, pulsando Géminis.

"¡Tienes que mostrarle esto a Kanon! ¡Y a Milo!" Aldebarán le dijo.

Mu le mostró a Deathmask.

"Paso. Siguiente amazona." dijo Aldebarán.

Aioria.

"¡Dios no, saca eso de mi vista!" dijo Aldebarán.

Shaka.

"Ahora más que nunca quiero ver a Shaka. El Barbie tiene que ver esto." Aldebarán dijo, dándole una palmotazo rompecostillas a Mu.

Dohko.

"No se lo muestres a Dohko. Nunca." Aldebarán le dijo con un tono de terror.

Milo.

"Ay, ay, ay. Esa Milo se sacó los numeros premiados. Esta buenorra." Aldebarán dijo, babeando. Mu le dió un zape.

"Cerdo." Mu le dijo, con los ojos cerrados, presionando Sagitario para que Aldebarán se olvidara de la amazona de Escorpio.

"Aldebarán, la baba." Mu le dijo.

"Ay, verdad." dijo Aldebarán, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta que Mu sacó entre las cosas de Aldebarán.

"Pues...Aioros en mujer está guapa, pero ni tanto." dijo el Caballero de Tauro.

A regañadientes, y por pedido de Aldebarán, Mu le mostró a Shura la Amazona.

"¡Dioses del Olimpo! ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! ¡Hasta yo me asusté!" Aldebarán dijo, mientras Mu pulsaba en Acuario.

"Ah, Milo y Camus sacaron la mejor parte con sus versiones de amazonas. Camus la amazona está genial." Aldebarán dijo, contemplando a la amazona de Acuario.

La versión amazona de Afrodita sacó la misma reacción de Mu en Aldebarán.

"No le veo la diferencia, Mu." Aldebarán le dijo a su amigo.

"Tranquilo Alde, yo tampoco." le respondió Mu.

"¿Le vas a mostrar esto a Saga y los demás?" Aldebarán le preguntó.

"Brujo, me adivinaste el pensamiento." dijo Mu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mu se despidió de Aldebarán y siguió su camino a la Casa de Géminis.

Ni Mu ni Aldebarán se dieron cuenta que Mu no había pasado de la pantalla de selección de personaje por mostrarle esto a los demás.

 **Ya sé, algo corto, pero es que no me dió para más. Voy a continuar esto, con algo de suerte, pronto llegará tanto el capítulo 8 de Caballeros de Repuesto cómo el segundo de este fic. Tenía pensado hacer a los 12 en un solo capítulo, haciendo un capítulo gigantesco, pero hoy día hay partido de la Selección Chilena, contra Argentina(saludos a mis compatriotas chilenos, a mis amigos de Argentina y de paso a todos los demás que me lean desde otras partes del mundo), y yo cómo fanático del fútbol, voy a ver el partido. Tengo otro fic planeado para después del partido. Pienso en hacer uno con la final de la Copa América, otro con el partido de hoy día y otro más por el partido de la Copa América Centenario. Los protagonistas van a ser claramente, Io(o Eo, o cómo quieran llamarlo) de Escila y Albiore de Cefeo. De nuevo, me disculpo por mi demora en el capítulo 8 de Caballeros de Repuesto. Las razones de mi demora van a estar en la nota de autor de ese capítulo. Ok, eso es todo por ahora.**

 **See ya!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Géminis

**Un Simple Juego**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei. Sus personajes...es el mismo caso. Propiedad de Masami 'Me demoraré una eternidad antes de sacar el próximo capítulo de Next Dimension' Kurumada(Adoro a Don Kuru, pero es que es demasiado lento) y a la Toei.**

 **Nota de Autor: ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que tenía abandonada esta historia? Creyeron mal entonces. Si lo que esperaban era el siguiente capitulo de Caballeros de Repuesto, esperen un momento antes de lincharme. Ahora tengo más tiempo libre para escribir. Pero de que viene, viene el capítulo. (También aproveché de jugar el juego un poquito. Me envicié, lo admito.)**

 **Reviews!**

 **Sukoru-chan: Gracias por el review. Si quieres ver el juego, recomiendo instalarlo, ver las versiones femeninas, reírse al imaginar la reacción de los dorados y desinstalarlo si no te interesa.**

 **Jabed: Y eso que recién está empezando...**

 **Laura Milena: Gracias, es la razón por la que escribo estos fics, para hacerlos reír.**

 **SSlove: Como te dije hace poco en Caballeros de Repuesto, más vale tarde que nunca. Se agradece el hecho que hayas hecho eso solo para revisar el juego.**

 **Esas son todas las reviews del capítulo pasado, así que vamos!**

 **Start the fic!**

Saliendo de la Casa de Tauro, Mu cayó en cuenta de que no había jugado el juego siquiera. Se detuvo, antes de mostrarle el juego a Saga, decidió elegir entre las 24 opciones. Se eligió a si mismo. Mu de Aries jugando con...Mu de Aries. Eso le bastaba por ahora. Entendió cómo funcionaba el juego y se dio cuenta de que era más fácil pagar por VIP, lo que permitía mas beneficios con las recompensas diarias, por nombrar un ejemplo, y así hacer el juego más fácil.

Pero Mu no podía, en primer lugar porque se sentiría cómo un hipócrita. Él le había enseñado a Kiki a no tomar el camino fácil en situaciones así, le había dado charlas sobre el valor del esfuerzo. En segundo lugar, ni de chiste gastaría dinero en un juego. Si otros preferían gastar su dinero para hacer las cosas más rápido, allá ellos.

Mu no conocía mucho de videojuegos, aunque había escuchado algo mientras Seiya y Shun jugaban Final Fight en el antiguo Super Nintendo que Saori había colocado en su cuarto. Shiryu se había puesto a hablar sobre los videojuegos con él. Bueno, no con él. A él, porque Mu ni siquiera dijo algo.

Eventualmente, se decidió a subir hasta Géminis.

Tras mucho tiempo, Mu arribó a la Casa de Géminis.

"Mu. Es...bueno verte. ¿Que te trae por acá?" preguntó Saga.

Saga estaba visiblemente incómodo. Tal vez era por el hecho de que se sentía culpable por haberle robado un chocolate y haberle echado la culpa a Kiki. Mu sabía que había sido Saga, pero siendo justos, el chocolate era de Kiki y el niño lo había abandonado tras ser demasiado amargo. Mu había sacado un trozo menor para comprobar lo que había dicho Kiki. Tenía razón. Era el chocolate más amargo del mundo. Cuándo vió a Saga esconderlo tras su espalda(se veían manchas de chocolate en la cara de Saga) Mu no reaccionó, ya que era una forma eficiente de deshacerse del chocolate. O tal vez era por ese pequeño malentendido menor dónde Saga había matado al maestro de Mu. Ya saben, tu típica charla amistosa con tu compañero de trabajo que mató al que veías cómo un padre para ti. Lo usual.

Claro que Mu jamás de los jamases admitiría en frente de Saga que le dio una patada a su cadáver en venganza por Shion antes de que lo enterraran. Eso solo Aioria lo sabia y era porque el Caballero de Leo fue el que tuvo la idea en primer lugar. Aioria también había tomado su venganza contra Saga, por ordenarle a Shura que matara a Aioros. Aioria también quería hacer lo mismo con Shura, pero no podía, debido a que todo lo que quedaba de Shura era polvo estelar.

Otro que quería venganza era Shun de Andrómeda. Eso debido a la muerte de su maestro Daibiore de Cefeo.

 **(Nota de Autor: En el manga, el maestro de Shun es Daidalos de Cefeo y en el anime es Albiore de Cefeo. Daidalos muere a manos de Afrodita, pero Albiore muere a manos de Milo(con ayuda de Afrodita) Ya que yo quería incluirlos a los dos y no me pude decidir, opté por la tercera opción. ¿Cuál es esa tercera opción de la que hablo? Fácil. Los fusione a los dos en un solo ente, cien por ciento argentino, llamado Daibiore. Creo que Daibiore será lo único que conecte a este fic con Batalla Dorada o Caballeros de Repuesto ya que va a aparecer en algún momento. Eso, y que su pequeña saga con Io viendo los partidos entre Chile y Argentina va a salir pronto. Después de todo, queda poco para la Copa América Centenario y pienso que el primer fic de esa trilogía que tengo pensada saldrá el día del Chile-Argentina. Si está listo antes...lo sacaré de cualquier manera el día del partido. De acuerdo.)**

 **Back to the fic!**

Shun ya había cobrado venganza sobre Afrodita por Daibiore. Pero a Daibiore lo habían asesinado Afrodita de Piscis y Milo de Escorpión trabajando juntos.(Milo a regañadientes, ya que no le gustaba que pensaran que era más débil que Daibiore, un simple Caballero de Plata. Afrodita había aceptado ir cómo apoyo para Milo)

Ya que no podía quitarle un Caballero de Oro, de los que ya quedaban pocos, ya que esto había sido poco después de la batalla de las 12 Casas. Shun empezó a vengarse de una manera menos...letal y mortífera que un simple asesinato, porque eso era lo que Shun tenia planeado. Si, el más inocente de los Caballeros de Bronce tenia planeado asesinar a Milo de Escorpión. Pero, solo en consideración a Atena, redujo este plan a solo hacerle jugarretas pesadas a Milo. Si Milo encontraba su Casa llena de escorpiones, era obra de Shun. Si alguien le echaba pegamento en la entrepierna a Milo mientras dormía, le colocaba maíz encima del pegamento y luego colocaba una gallina en la cama de Milo, era otra broma de Shun. Esto fue después de que Saori trajera la tecnología moderna al Santuario y a Rodorio.

Tras meses en que las 12 Casas estaban inutilizables para uso humano, el Santuario se había actualizado a los tiempos modernos. Primero una antena para darle señal a los teléfonos, luego una actualización a los enchufes. El Santuario tenia poco y nada de electricidad, pero lo que había era corriente DC. Esta corriente había quedado más que obsoleta hacia décadas. Lo que el mundo utilizaba, o el noventa y ocho por ciento del mundo, era corriente AC, o corriente alterna. Señal para celulares y lugares dónde cargarlos.

El primero en conseguir un celular fue Aioria, al que Shun le pidió prestado su celular para grabar la jugarreta de la gallina. Aioria no le prestó su celular a Shun. En vez de eso, pidió grabar él la broma.

De hecho, esa jugarreta fue el primer vídeo subido a YouTube desde el Santuario. Si, Aioria se había creado un canal. El resultado fue un vídeo viral y el comienzo de la serie conocida en el mundo cómo 'Bromas con el Escorpión' Pero el asunto ahora mismo, era mostrarle el juego a Saga.

"Ah, solo un asunto menor que mostrarle a los otros caballeros dorados." respondió Mu, cortésmente.

"¿Puedo verlo?" preguntó Saga.

"Claro." respondió Mu, tranquilamente, entrando al juego.

"¿Un juego? Un momento, ¿ese soy yo?" preguntó Saga al verse a si mismo en la pantalla inicial.

"Si, eres tu. Aparecemos los doce." dijo Mu.

Saga había prestado atención solo a si mismo. O, a su versión del juego que no se había dado cuenta de la versión femenina de Mu que aparecía en la misma pantalla inicial.

"Esto era lo que te quería mostrar, Saga. No solo aparecemos los doce, también hay versiones femeninas de nosotros." dijo Mu, haciendo aparecer en pantalla a la amazona de Aries.

"Pues se parece bastante a ti. ¿Seguro que no es una hermana tuya que puedas presentarme?" pregunto Saga, entre risas.

A Mu no le hacía gracia. Saga tendría que ver a la amazona de Tauro.

"Bueno, no me molestaría sentir los cuernos de Tauro con ella." dijo Saga.

"Saga, no digo que actúas cómo idiota, pero es que te estás pasando." dijo Mu.

Siguió con la amazona de Géminis.

A Saga le salió un aura oscura.

"Voy a matar a los que hicieron el juego." dijo Saga, de forma sombría.

"¿Te gusta cuándo se trata de los otros, pero no contigo, verdad?" dijo Mu, de forma burlona.

Saga ignoró a Mu. Intentaba buscar dónde estaban los creadores, para hacerlos volar con una Explosión de Galaxias a larga distancia.

"Saga, no seas exagerado. Igual, estás muy guapa en tu versión femenina." dijo Mu.

"¿Quién está guapa en versión femenina?" preguntó Kanon. Larga historia. Lo más resumido de esa historia que Mu podía pensar era, que Kanon había pasado centenares de problemas antes de quedarse de arrimado en la Casa de Géminis.

"¡Kanon, no!" gritó Saga.

Kanon se echó a reír.

"¿Se dan cuenta de que son gemelos y que así se podrían ver los dos?" preguntó Mu.

"Ya me gustaría tener una hermana así." dijo Kanon.

"¿Incluso con el idiota del octavo templo?" preguntó Mu.

"Si, porque si es amazona dorada y es tan poderosa cómo yo, o Saga en menor medida, no tendrá problemas en hacer pedacitos a Milo." respondió Kanon.

"¡Eh!" dijo Saga, sintiéndose ofendido.

"De cualquier manera Mu, si está el imbécil de mi hermano, están los demás. Quiero ver." dijo Kanon.

Rápidamente, Mu le mostró a Kanon a las amazonas de Aries y Tauro.

"Aries no está mal y Tauro, pues, creo que a mi hermano le gustaría más." dijo Kanon.

Mu se sentó en el sillón que había. Ese sillón era otra historia que tendría que ser relatada en otra ocasión.

Kanon y Saga se sentaron ambos junto a Mu, Kanon a la izquierda y Saga a la derecha.

Mu siguió con la amazona de Cáncer.

"Me gusta." dijo Kanon.

"Está horrible." dijo Saga al mismo tiempo que Kanon.

"¡¿Cómo?!" preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Cómo puede ser que no puedas apreciar esa belleza?" preguntó Kanon a Saga.

"¿Cómo puede ser que te guste ese adefesio?" preguntó Saga a Kanon.

"Mu, tu eres imparcial. ¿Que opinas de ella?" preguntó Kanon buscando un aliado en Mu.

"Pienso que ella va a estar en una de mis pesadillas." dijo Mu.

Kanon hizo un puchero.

"¿Ves? Mu me apoya. Te debo una, Mu." dijo Saga.

"Me debes tres, porque ya van dos veces que tengo que reparar tu armadura y no me pagas." dijo Mu.

"Bueno, tres. Que sean cuatro, por si las moscas y te pago las otras dos el próximo mes." dijo Saga.

"No le creas Mu. Está haciendo lo que siempre hace con sus deudas. 'Debo, no niego. Pago, no tengo.' Así se ha escabullido de varias deudas en Rodorio." dijo Kanon.

"¡Maldito traidor! ¡Varias veces que te he salvado con esa excusa en Rodorio, malagradecido!" le espetó Saga.

"Oigan, si quieren pelear, esperen a que termine con esto." dijo Mu, interrumpiendo la pelea entre los dos hermanos.

Los dos hermanos acordaron una tregua temporal.

Mu les mostró a la amazona de Leo.

Los dos hermanos saltaron en pavor.

"¡Es horrenda!" gritaron los dos hermanos.

Mu volteó, para ver a los hermanos abrazados el uno al otro.

"Si estamos juntos, no nos puede dañar." repetían los hermanos.

Mu siguió con Virgo.

Los dos hermanos se echaron a reír, el susto de Leo ya se les había pasado.

"Si Shaka lo ve, le quita todos los sentidos a quién sea que creó este juego." dijo Kanon. Saga asintió.

Mu siguió con Libra.

"No me gusta." dijo Kanon.

"Se ve bien, pero ni tanto." dijo Saga.

Escorpión.

Los dos hermanos aullaron.

"Par de pervertidos." murmuró Mu.

Sagitario.

"Sagitario me está gustando..." dijo Saga.

Kanon lo miró raro.

"Ya sabía que te gustaba Aioros..." dijo Kanon.

Saga le dio un zape a Kanon.

"¡La versión femenina, tarado!" dijo Saga.

Capricornio.

Gritos. Muchos gritos.

"¡Horrible! ¡Hermano, protegeme!" gritaron los dos Géminis, abrazados el uno al otro otra vez.

Acuario.

"Quiero ver a Camus reaccionar a esto." dijo Kanon.

Piscis.

"Si, Afrodita se ve igual de femenino que siempre, ahora pon a la versión mujer." dijo Saga.

"Esta es la versión femenina, Saga." dijo Mu.

"¿Es broma? ¡Son iguales!" dijo Saga, incrédulo.

"Bueno, esas son todas las versiones femeninas de nosotros. Voy a la Casa de Cáncer." dijo Mu.

"Te acompaño. Quiero ver las reacciones de los demás." dijo Kanon.

"Vamos pues." dijo Mu.

Los dos se levantaron del sillón y salieron con rumbo a Cáncer. Kanon iba tan apresurado que arrolló un jarrón extremadamente caro que Saga había comprado ayer.

"¡Mi jarrón! ¡Maldito seas, Kanon!" se escuchó mientras Mu y Kanon ya iban de camino al cuarto templo del zodiaco.

 **Y aquí se acaba este capítulo. Voy a mantener esta nota corta. Espero que les haya gustado, o por lo menos que los haya hecho reír. Los veo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **See ya!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Cáncer

**Un Simple Juego**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de la Toei. El juego de Saint Seiya(el cuál por alguna razón ya no encuentro en el Play Store). De inmediato digo que el propósito de este fic no es el de hacerle publicidad al juego, pero al mismo tiempo, no quiero negarles la oportunidad de ver lo que yo ví, aunque ya no esté disponible.) al cuál este fic le debe su existencia le pertenece a los desarrolladores y a la empresa que les pagó a estos desarrolladores, de los cuáles no sé nada.**

 **Nota de Autor: No estaba muerto, estaba de parranda. Si por parranda uno se refiere a ver Netflix como loco y quedarse viendo una tonelada de series. Este capítulo es difícil de escribir. DM es complicado de escribir para mí. En Caballeros de Repuesto puedo sacarlo del personaje tanto cómo quiera. Acá es más complicado, ya que tengo que mantenerme en el personaje aunque sea un poco.**

 **SSLove: Bueno, por momentos se me olvidó, o me dio flojera, pero tan pronto cómo me dediqué a escribir(con inspiración. El problema es que la musa cree que se manda sola en vez de obedecer mi autoridad.), logré sacar el fic del limbo. Igual que ahora. Pretendo ir con los doce dorados(lo que a una casa por capítulo, terminará en unos ocho capítulos, considerando que Aries y Tauro fueron el capítulo 1. Con lo de que está en chino...al menos algo sabes de chino. Yo no tengo ni idea. Me baso puramente en ensayo y error. Trato de ver que hace algo para recordarlo. ¿Tengo una idea de lo que dice el juego? Para nada. ¿Entendí cómo funciona la mecánica del juego? Más o menos. Me alegro que Daibiore te haya agradado.**

 **Sukoru-chan: Eso es molesto. Lo he vivido. Borrar hasta la aplicación del clima(cómo si la usara) y que aún así diga 'No hay suficiente espacio de almacenamiento' es enfurecedor. Mi celular aguanta el juego apenas. Pero la bestia de aplicación no me deja descargar otra ya que ocupa demasiado espacio.**

 **Lissette748: Yo lo ví. Morí de risa. Luego pensé: 'Cómo reaccionarían los dorados?' Morí de risa otra vez y me puse a escribir esto.**

 **Kanon de Géminis: Van tres y quedan nueve...o mejor dicho, van cuatro y quedan ocho(ya que en este capítulo es la reacción de Máscara) Esto recién está comenzando.**

 **Jabed: Depende más que nada de la opinión de uno. No todos pueden pensar lo mismo, o si no no sería divertido. Por eso decidí poner a Kanon en el capítulo anterior, para jugar un poco con eso. En este caso, la opinión de Mu es la mía. Los únicos problemas que tengo son que Fem-Aldebarán no se parece en mucho a Aldebarán, Fem-Máscara tiene algo que me aterra(estoy un 85 por ciento seguro de que son los ojos) Fem-Aioria tiene una cabeza gigantesca y Fem-Shura es horrible (opinión mía y de hasta ahora, todos los dorados.)**

 **Laura Milena: Aquí está el capítulo, de acorde al pedido.**

 **Start the fic!**

 **P.D: Sé que me demoré una eternidad, pero vacaciones, poca señal y todo eso me dejo aislado un buen rato.**

Tras escuchar el grito de Saga maldiciendo a su hermano después de que este rompiera un jarrón increíblemente costoso que Saga había comprado mientras Kanon acompañaba a Mu hasta la salida de la Casa de Géminis, para seguir subiendo por las 12 Casas, Kanon y Mu conversaban.

"¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Ángelo?" Mu preguntó, con su celular firmemente en su mano.

"No lo sé. A Ángelo...no lo he visto mucho. Tú sabes qué se lleva mejor con Afrodita y yo a Afro no lo veo nunca, ya que nunca se detiene por Géminis cuándo quiere bajar y yo nunca tengo que subir." Kanon dijo.

Mu entendía. Kanon no tenía razón para subir ya que ahora, con su hermano mayor de vuelta, Kanon no contaba cómo parte de la orden dorada. En teoría, debería ser la sombra de Saga, o irse del Santuario. Pero no era una buena idea que Kanon se acercara a Rodorio. Había problemas de dinero de por medio y Kanon volvió a la Casa de Géminis por una cantidad de tiempo indefinida, prácticamente de arrimado. Unas complicaciones y Kanon se había quedado de patitas en la calle, solamente con lo que llevaba puesto en ese entonces(menos una chaqueta bastante cara, que fue obligado a entregar)

"¿Pero no sabes algo más acerca de Ángelo? No lo conozco muy bien y, a decir verdad, es algo tétrico. Hablar con él no me resulta muy agradable, las pocas veces que hablamos." Mu dijo.

"Pues, sólo es algo que escuché en Rodorio hace unas semanas." Kanon dijo.

"Bueno, cualquier información que tengas funciona." Mu dijo.

"Escuché que Ángelo anda haciendo todas esas cosas sobrenaturales. Ouija, Charlie Charlie, esa clase de cosas." Kanon dijo.

"¡Claro! ¡Ahora recuerdo! Ángelo hace esas cosas porque tiene un canal de YouTube!" Mu exclamó.

"¿Cómo el que tiene Aioria?" Kanon preguntó.

"Más o menos. El canal de Aioria está más enfocado al humor." Mu explicó.

"Mejor dilo con todas sus letras. El canal de Aioria está enfocado en joder a Milo." Kanon dijo.

"Tiene otras cosas aparte de eso. Molestar a Milo es su serie más popular. Pero hay otras cosas." Mu dijo.

"¿Tú cómo lo sabes?" Kanon preguntó.

"A Kiki le encanta el canal de Aioria. Hay veces en las que me explica lo que hace Aioria y otras en las que me muestra lo que hace. Así es cómo he visto el canal de Aioria." Mu dijo.

"Debería tener un aprendiz." Kanon dijo.

"Ya tuviste a los Generales de Poseidón." Mu le dijo.

"Me refiero a un aprendiz exclusivo. No a seis mocosos que necesitan entrenamiento, comida y mucho más." Kanon dijo.

"¿Seis? Pero Isaak era aprendiz de Camus." Mu señaló.

"¿Quién dijo Isaak? Me refería a Tethis. Déjame decirte, ella era la peor de todos. Kanon, estoy aburrida. Kanon, este sandwich de atún sabe a atún, quiero que tenga sabor a lo que sea menos atún. Kanon, no me gustó el sandwich. Sabe a lechuga. Quiero otro. Kanon, quiero café. Kanon, quiero ir a Colombia, no me gustó ese café. Kanon, necesito un secador para mi pelo." Kanon dijo, haciendo una mala imitación de Tethis.

"¿Y tú te vienes a quejar de que una niña necesita un secador de pelo, señor que se gasta el dinero de tu hermano en productos para el cabello a espaldas de él?" Mu le dijo.

"Si hubiera sido más grande, tal vez, pero no una niña de 7 años. Creéme, lo peor era cuándo pedía café. Ahí necesitaba la ayuda de Baian y Krishna para evitar que se perdiera." Kanon dijo.

"¿Lo de Colombia era chiste, verdad?"" Mu preguntó.

"Oh no. De todos los caprichos de Tethis, este fue el peor. Terminé preso en una cárcel. Ya no tengo permitido entrar a Colombia. Lo peor fue cuándo tampoco le gustó el café colombiano y quería volver al templo submarino a tomar del café que compraba yo. Casi lloré." Kanon dijo.

"Tengo que darle algún regalo a Kiki. Si Tethis era así de niña, Kiki es un angelito." Mu dijo.

"¿Te conté sobre la vez en la que Kasa y Sorrento se pelearon por una consola?" Kanon dijo.

"Cuál consola?" Mu preguntó.

"Ese era el punto de la pelea. Kaza quería la Génesis/Mega Drive de Sega y Sorrento quería la Super Nintendo." Kanon dijo.

"¿Y tú cómo sabes sobre esas consolas?" Mu preguntó de nuevo.

"Si tuvieras una batalla campal entre cinco mocosos y una mocosa que quiere todo a su manera durante medio año, sabrías cada maldito detalle. Termine comprando la Super Nintendo luego de que Sorrento estuviera una semana tocando la canción de Super Mario sin parar. Termine destruyendo la maldita flauta. Le compré una después, pero eso aún no me lo perdona. Lo peor fue tener que comprar suministros médicos al por mayor. Compré la consola pero castigué a Sorrento y a Kasa por mes y medio antes de dejarlos jugar por ser los cabecillas de los bandos." Kanon narró.

"¿Cuáles bandos?" Mu preguntó una vez más.

"Kasa y Krishna contra Sorrento y Baian. Io era el comodín, cambiaba cuándo un lado lo sobornaba mejor que el otro." Kanon dijo.

"¿Cambiaba de bando con el mejor soborno? Digno alumno tuyo." Mu dijo.

"Muy gracioso, Mu. Pero hablamos de esto después, que ya estamos llegando." Kanon dijo, viendo hacia la Casa de Cáncer, dónde Máscara de la Muerte esperaba por ellos a la entrada.

"¿Qué haces, Máscara?" Kanon preguntó.

"Tu hermano me avisó." Máscara dijo, dándole un zape.

"¡Au! ¿Y eso por qué?" Kanon preguntó.

"Tu hermano dice que le debes un jarrón." Máscara dijo.

"¿Y tú aceptaste ser el mensajero?" Kanon le preguntó.

"Por una pequeña cuota." Máscara respondió.

"¿Sabes que Saga nunca paga sus deudas, verdad?" Kanon le preguntó.

"La cuota era dejarme golpearte." Máscara dijo, sonriendo.

"¿Por qué?" Kanon volvió a preguntar.

"¿Recuerdas mi figura de acción de Flash Gordon?" Máscara preguntó.

"¿Qué eso no fue cuándo tenías siete?" Mu preguntó.

"¿Recuerdas lo que Kanon le hizo?" Máscara le preguntó a su camarada.

"No." Mu respondió.

"¡Lo tiró al fuego!" Máscara gritó.

"Y tu quemaste mis...biblias." Kanon dijo.

"Kanon, todos sabemos que es lo que realmente eran tus biblias." Mu dijo.

"Y no quemé tus malditas revistas. Las guardé y se las vendí a Milo." Máscara dijo.

"Con razón el cabrón tiene tantas. Tengo que hablar con Aioria." Kanon dijo.

"Bueno, Saga también me avisó que Mu tenia algo que mostrarme." Máscara dijo.

Mu sacó su celular.

"Encontré un juego. Nos pusieron a nosotros." Mu dijo.

"No sería la primera vez. Es dinero fácil para Shion usar nuestra imagen y dejar que otros hagan todo el trabajo." Máscara dijo.

"¿Pero alguna vez has visto que nos pongan cómo hombres y mujeres también?" Mu preguntó.

"Esa es la regla 63." Máscara dijo.

Kanon miró feo a Máscara y Mu le dedicó una mirada confundida digna de Seiya.

"¿Qué es la?" Mu intentó preguntar pero fue interrumpido.

"Créeme, Mu, no quieres saber las cosas que el cangrejo encontró, desde que descubrió cómo usar el Internet." Kanon dijo.

"Ya, Mu, a lo que te concierne." Máscara dijo.

Mu rápidamente le mostró las versiones normales de los 12 Caballeros Dorados.

"¿Ahora lo bueno?" Máscara preguntó.

Mu le mostró a la Amazona Mu de Aries.

"Me gusta. O sea, se parece demasiado a ti, pero igual es linda." Máscara dijo.

Le llegó el turno a Aldebarán-a, la Amazona de Tauro.

"Desearía que tuvieramos a esta en vez de tener a Aldebarán." Máscara expresó su opinión sobre la amazona de Tauro.

"¿Sabes que si Aldebarán se entera de que dijiste eso te despellejará vivo, verdad?" Mu le dijo al cuarto guardián, el de Cáncer.

"Por favor no le digas, no quiero morir." Máscara dijo.

"Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo." Mu dijo.

"Conmigo no." Kanon dijo.

"¿No le vendí todas las 'biblias' a Milo, sabes?" Máscara dijo.

"Este secreto me lo llevaré a la tumba. Junto con las biblias que no le diste a Milo." Kanon dijo.

"Un placer hacer negocios contigo." Máscara dijo.

La próxima amazona en aparecer fue la de Géminis.

"Supongo que Saga vio esto y se enojó. Igual, no está mal. Tiene una cara de traviesa que igual le da puntos conmigo." Máscara dijo.

"Máscara, ¿cómo va a ganar puntos si ni siquiera existe?" Kanon señaló.

"Eh...buen punto." El italiano dijo.

Entonces fue cuándo Máscara de la Muerte vió su versión femenina.

"¡¿Esos son ojos de gato?! ¡¿Y desde cuándo tengo ojos amarillos?! ¡¿Atena, por que me tientas a volver a colocar cabezas en mi templo?! ¡Los tipos que hicieron esto se lo merecen!" Máscara reaccionó en contra de su versión del género opuesto.

"Yo pensé que iba a decir algo con el hecho de que está bien fea." Kanon le susurró a Mu.

Mientras Máscara despotricaba, Mu cambiaba a la versión femenina de Aioria.

"Retiro lo dicho. Aioria la sacó peor que yo." Máscara inmediatamente se calló con respecto a su doble femenino.

"¿La cabeza?" Mu y Kanon preguntaron al unísono.

"Exacto. Tal vez sería más pasable con una cabeza de menor tamaño. Hablando de Aioria...Kanon, tengo una cámara más adelante. Por favor graba esto que no me quiero perder las reacciones de Aioria o Camus." Máscara le dijo.

Kanon ya iba de camino.

"¡Pero aún no, animal! ¡Qué aún no hemos terminado!" Máscara le gritó.

Kanon se devolvió.

Siguió la doble de Shaka.

Máscara no río, pero se le notaba en la cara que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no estallar de risa.

"Kanon, cómo te pierdas algo de la reacción de Shaka, te golpearé." Máscara dijo.

"Tranquilo, lo grabaré." Kanon le aseguró a Máscara.

Mu cambió a la amazona de Libra.

La cara de Máscara se ensombreció.

"Si Dohko ve esto, ni Shion nos salva de la golpiza. Y nadie salvará a quienes hicieron este juego porque si lo ve, los matará a todos." Máscara dijo.

"Máscara, no eres el primero en advertirme." Mu le dijo.

"Menos mal." Máscara dijo.

"¿Eso a que viene? ¿Piensas que le diría a Dohko? ¿Crees que soy imbécil o qué?" Mu le dijo.

"Eso también, sí." Máscara dijo.

Mu levantó su puño, pero lo bajo unos pocos segundos después.

"Tienes suerte de que yo no sea un cabrón cómo tu, Cangrejo." Mu dijo.

"¿Lo dice el que me golpeó con una Extinción de Luz Estelar?" Máscara dijo.

"¡No empieces con esa!" Mu exclamó.

"De acuerdo, me pasé ahí." Máscara dijo.

"Un poco. La tensión estaba a punto de explotar." Kanon dijo.

"¿Sigues aquí?" Máscara preguntó.

"Cabrón." Kanon masculló.

"Y a mucha honra." Máscara dijo.

Mu siguió con Mil-a.

"No, esa si me gustó." Máscara dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Mu miró a Máscara con una mirada de preocupación. Luego cerró los ojos y le dió un zape a Máscara.

"Pervertido." Mu dijo.

"Peor es el que hizo este juego." Máscara dijo.

"Buen punto." Mu dijo, cambiando a Aioros-ina de Sagitario.

"Mi opinión es la misma que con tu versión femenina, Mu." Máscara dijo.

"Ten cuidado, que nada te puede preparar para ¡esto!" Mu dijo, poniendo a vista de Máscara a la amazona de Capricornio.

"¡Ah! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Estoy ciego! ¡Destruyela con fuego!" Máscara gritó.

Mu inmediatamente cambió a Camus, versión mujer.

"Mucho mejor." Máscara dijo, con la misma sonrisa que puso con Mil-a.

Mu volvió a darle un zape.

"¿Sigues pensando que el creador del juego es aún más pervertido?" El caballero de Aries preguntó.

"Mantengo mi hipótesis." Máscara respondió.

"¿Preparado para lo siguiente?" Mu preguntó.

"¿Por qué? No me digas que es igual de fea que Shura-mujer." Máscara dijo, con legitimo terror en su voz.

"Eso lo dejo a tu criterio, pero lo dije ya que Afrodita es amigo tuyo." Mu dijo.

"Ah, si, estoy preparado." Máscara dijo.

Apareció Afrodita en la pantalla del celular de Mu.

"No sé que esperaba, pero no me sorprende." Máscara dijo.

"¿Podrás ver a Afrodita sin reventar de risa?" Kanon le preguntó.

"Tal vez." Máscara dijo.

"Bueno, mejor nos vamos, Mu. Quiero ver que cabronada Aioria le está preparando a Milo." Kanon dijo.

"Si, supongo que deberíamos apresurarnos." Mu dijo.

"Nos vemos a la vuelta, cangrejo cabrón." Kanon dijo.

"El más cabrón aquí sigues siendo tú, Kanon." Máscara replicó.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Kanon se quejó.

"¡Sí, sí lo es!" Mu y Máscara dijeron al unisono.

"Traidores." Kanon murmuró.

"Ya, vamos, Kanon, que no tenemos todo el día." Mu le dijo a Kanon, atravesando la Casa de Cáncer, en dirección a la Casa de Leo.

"¡Ya voy, traidor!" Kanon dijo, de mal humor.

"Ni que fuera Camus." Mu dijo.

Cuándo Mu y Kanon ya abandonaron la Casa de Cáncer, Máscara se dirigió a una cámara escondida.

"Espero que les haya gustado." Máscara dijo, terminando la grabación.

Máscara conectó la cámara a una computadora mediante un cable USB, pasando el video a su computadora.

"Esto tendrá un montón de visitas en YouTube. Ahora si te superaré, Aioria." Máscara dijo.

 **De nuevo, me disculpo por esta larga espera, pero necesitaba un pequeño descanso. Qué la musa me deje tirado en la mitad de la nada sin dinero fue una circunstancia que escapó mi responsabilidad.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. No tienen idea de cómo me cuesta escribir a Máscara, eso también me demoró un poco. Ojalá les haya gustado cómo lo escribí.**

 **Si no creen que me demoré mucho en escribir, les diré algo. Empecé este capítulo en Junio. El primer día del mes. Si, me demoré todo eso. Una barbaridad.**

 **Otro capítulo con una longitud más que buena. Aún más largo que el anterior.**

 **Van 4 caballeros, quedan 8...**

 **Si les gustó este capítulo, dejen su review. Cómo siempre, gracias a todos, los que dejan reviews y a los lectores silenciosos.**

 **De: Shirou, el que demora diez mil años en sacar un capítulo nuevo.**

 **Pido disculpas por haberlos hecho esperar más que a Hachiko.**

 **Los veo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
